


just talk until you take me there

by boldlygoingnowherefast



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dancing, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygoingnowherefast/pseuds/boldlygoingnowherefast
Summary: A salsa night in Vic's Lounge is the perfect time for Garak to figure out if Julian desires more than friendship. But it turns out to be more complicated than that, as most aspects of their relationship are.





	just talk until you take me there

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a very specific Marc Anthony song. It is not required, but if you want to get the vibe of this fanfic, click on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYzEfRw6zzs) at the line "The high whine of a violin snapped through the air-"
> 
> Now with wonderful [fanart](http://boomdeyadah.tumblr.com/post/182135757550/some-practice-for-garak-turned-into-fan-art-forfanart) by the lovely boomdeyadah on tumblr!!

The thing about humans was this: they wore their emotions openly and without any fear. They didn’t think that making decisions with their heart was foolhardy, and they were quick to call others “heartless” or “cold” without the thought that these traits might be helpful in leadership and decision-making. Garak had been dealing with humans since he was a probe in the Obsidian Order, but he still had not figured them out entirely, because for all they should be easy to read, they often did exactly the opposite of what Garak thought they were going to do.

Julian Bashir was one such human that upon meeting him, Garak thought he had him down. A clever doctor with a desire to prove himself and a naïve side so strong Garak could see it before he approached him that first time. Garak could read many other things off of him—Julian had a taste for danger, he was hiding something big (Garak learned about the genetic enhancements along with everyone else), and he was attracted to Garak.

Garak had also been certain that Julian would act on his desire before too long. The man was eager, impatient, and bold, and he was never hesitant to approach those he found attractive, which he proved again and again.

Six years after their first meeting in the Replimat, Julian still hadn’t acted on his desires, and it was driving Garak a bit mad. Garak did not often doubt his ability to read others, but perhaps Julian had tricked him in some way. Garak had been right about Julian hiding something big, and he had been right about Julian having a taste for danger. Was he wrong about Julian’s attraction to him?

In frustration and what he admitted to himself was probably poor planning on his part, he approached Jadzia Dax while she was waiting for Major Kira to join her for drinks at Quark’s.

“Commander. I was wondering if I might have a brief moment of your time.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Have a seat, Garak! Kira won’t be here for another fifteen minutes.”

Garak sat and gave her a grateful look. “I was wondering if you could shed some light on a query of mine.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Garak liked Jadzia. She was clever and brave, and she had never shown Garak the contempt he received from many others on the station.

“Doctor Bashir. He is… vexing, at times.” Garak steeled himself. He was revealing information that he would rather not share, but there were always sacrifices to be made when the thing desired was not easily won. “You are close, and I suspect he shares more with you than he does with me.”

“If you’re asking me to reveal his secrets….”

“No, nothing like that,” Garak assured her. “I thought you might assist me. I had thought at the beginning of our friendship that he was drawn to me, and I still see that from him, but he’s never acted, quite unlike how he behaves in his other pursuits.”

A small smile formed on Jadzia’s face. “You’re asking me if he’s actually interested in you.”

“I’m asking for a nudge in the right direction, I suppose.”

“Julian was young when he threw himself at me, and I think the way that turned out has led him to use a much more hesitant approach. I can’t tell you for certain that he’s interested in a relationship with you, but I do think this is one of those scenarios where you’re going to have to take the first step and see what he does.”

Garak let out a huff of air. “I have dropped so many hints that a man with half his intelligence could have figured it out.”

“Yes, but Julian suspects a game from you. I don’t think any hint you drop is going to be enough for him.”

Garak thought about the nerve it would require to simply ask the Doctor out to dinner or to _kiss_ the fool and clear the air once and for all. Heat prickled in his stomach at the thought.

“Listen, Garak, you’re in a tough position here on the station, and your relationship with Julian has always been on the strange side. I think what you guys have already is a miracle in itself and trying something _more_ might be worth it for both of you. Believe it or not, Julian gets lonely, Garak.”

Garak looked up at this vibrant, intelligent woman with four times his experience and wondered if she was right.

“Oh!” her face brightened. “While I’ve got you here, I wanted to invite you to Vic’s this Friday. Julian told me to get the word around to as many people as I could, and I figured you hadn’t spoken to him yet.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Vic is hosting a salsa night! He thought it would be a good way to lift everyone’s spirits. Of course, he’s bending the time period of his program a bit with the specific music choices he’s run past me and Julian, but I’m not going to complain.”

“Am I to assume there will be dancing?”

“You can count on it! But there will also be refreshments and music and socializing. You should come.”

“I’ll think about it,” Garak responded, already coming up with a reason he wouldn’t be able to attend. Large crowds of people and celebrations on the station were usually the last place Garak wanted to be.

“Oh, and Garak, it’s senior staff, family and friends, in case you were worried that it would be too large a crowd.”

Garak gave her a friendly nod of his head. “Thank you, Commander. I’ll leave you to your drink.” He saw Kira approaching and added, “And your company.”

 

Garak was having a slow week, and free time was never good for him. When he had free time, his mind wandered and his thoughts took dark turns down paths already crossed.

Garak decided he would design an outfit for the party, regardless of whether or not he was going. He enjoyed working on clothing from different time periods, and he was certain whatever he designed for this party would be dashing, whether or not he ended up wearing it. Something without a tie and designed to be worn unbuttoned at the top, Garak thought as he stared down at the reader in his hand. He looked good in black and white.

Garak looked up at movement near the front of his shop and saw Julian as he entered.

“Garak! Good afternoon,” he said with a smile.

Garak tipped his head. “What brings you to my humble shop, Doctor?”

Julian stopped near the table where Garak was working and shifted his weight, an obvious sign of nerves. “I wanted to ask you if you had time to design me something for Vic’s party. Most people are doing standard formal-wear, but I thought since it was a different time period, and since there’ll be dancing, that something light and breathable would be nice.”

“That is no problem at all.”

Julian brightened. “Are you coming? You really should.”

Garak sighed. “I haven’t decided. Dancing and large groups of people are not really my first choice.”

“Garak, it’ll mostly be people you’re familiar with, and the dancing is entirely optional.” He shrugged. “Whether or not you decide to come, it’s up to you.”

“I’ll think about it,” Garak replied, and that was the end of their conversation for the day. After all, it wasn’t one of their lunch days, and Julian was busy.

 

Salsa, Garak decided, would not have caught on on Cardassia. It was sensual, and it involved so much touching that the average Cardassian would find it improper for a social gathering. Garak was now used to long periods of time spent in non-Cardassian company, and the thought of dancing with Julian in this way filled him with heat. In his quarters that night, Garak researched as much about the dance as possible, and after watching a selection of example videos, Garak was certain he’d be able to reproduce it well enough.

It would be a shame to be caught unprepared if he did decide to go to the party, after all.

 

On the day of the party, Garak was still undecided. Julian had come to pick up his outfit earlier that day without even looking at it, in a hurry to meet a patient, and it made Garak feel foolish for the small thought that tonight was the night he might finally air his feelings for Julian. Garak stood in his quarters staring at the suit he had tailored for himself and wondered if he should just call the whole thing off.

It _was_ a nice suit.

Filled with frustration and more than a little stubborn pride, Garak pulled the suit on and stared at himself in the mirror. It was a breathable fabric with straight-cut pants and a white collared shirt that Garak left unbuttoned at the top and cuffed neatly at the elbows. He hadn’t bothered to make a jacket to go with it since most of the images he had seen of humans dancing the salsa in the 20th century had shown the men without them. Garak strived to be authentic.

He looked good, and it was a shame to have his work go to waste.

He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and stared into the mirror one last time. He took a deep breath and left his quarters.

Having a party in the holosuites seemed strange, but everything surrounding Vic Fontaine was odd, Garak had to admit. Julian was a little obsessed with the holoprogram, but not in the same way he was obsessed with his spy programs. This was the kind of infatuation one would have for a role model or a close friend.

Garak had been pulled along to Vic’s once before, but that was on a normal night when Vic’s was a crooning lounge in 60’s Las Vegas. What Garak saw when he entered that night was very different. The lighting was warmer, and the tables in the center of the room had been replaced with a wide swath of wood paneling, which was empty right now but would certainly be the dance floor once the music began. Garak was fashionably late, of course, which meant that by the time he stepped into the holosuite, there was already a handful of partygoers milling about. Garak could see O’Brien and his wife by the bar, and not too far from them, Kira was laughing at something Odo had said.

Garak took note of who was there—most of the senior officers, minus Sisko, who did not often make an appearance in Vic’s program, and minus Bashir, who was almost never on time to group social events.

“Garak, you made it!”

Garak turned and saw Jadzia approaching him. She was wearing a lovely red dress with a full skirt that billowed around her as she walked, a design similar to the ones Garak had seen during his research. Everyone had dressed up for the night, and there was an excited energy in the air as people watched the band on stage set up and waited for the dancing to begin. It infected Garak as well, despite his misgivings. Vic stepped out onto the stage to speak with the pianist, and Garak was focused on this interaction when he heard Julian’s voice.

Garak turned, and even though he had designed the outfit himself, it still stole his breath to see Julian dressed in the finely tailored fabric.

Garak had chosen deep blue silk for the shirt, a v neck bared at Julian’s long throat and cuffed at his upper arms. The shirt was buttoned down the front and was tucked into a pair of mid-waist black pants that showed off Julian’s long legs.

“Did you design that?” Jadzia asked, and Garak nearly startled, his Obsidian Order training kicking in at the last minute to keep him from jumping. Embarrassing.

“I did.”

“It looks good on him,” Jadzia replied, and the look she gave Garak was too knowing for the way Garak was feeling right now.

“I _am_ a good tailor.”

“Welcome, ladies and gents and other friends!” came Vic’s voice over the speakers. “I’m so glad all of you could join us.”

Their collective attention turned to the stage. The cut of Vic’s suit tonight was more modern, and there was a different turn to his smile. Garak wondered about the constraints of this particular holoprogram and how they hadn’t all collectively decided he was some sort of security breach. Vic Fontaine’s power was alarming, but he had obviously become something of a friend to nearly the entire Ops team.

“I want to thank the lovely Dax and my pal Julian for helping me to put on this wonderful party. They thought some lively dancing would put everyone in good spirits, and who am I to refuse a night of good fun?” Vic winked at Jadzia who was smiling widely.

“Tonight I’m going to turn the singing and entertainment over to my good friend Terry Santos.” Vic gestured sideways, and a man wearing a black suit stepped out onto the stage.” He runs a dance club downtown and has one of the most beautiful voices I’ve heard in a long time. Without further ado!”

There was a smattering of applause, and Santos took the microphone from Vic. Even through the Universal Translator, Garak could hear his accent. “I want to see you all dancing and having fun tonight! If you have any song requests, give them to Mr. Fontaine and I’ll see what I can do.”

As the first song started up—a simple salsa beat—Garak turned to the bar and decided a drink was the first order of business. No kanar in a human dance bar, unfortunately, so Garak decided to try a ginger vodka, which wasn’t the worst human drink he had ever tried. He leaned back against the bar and watched as some mingled and some immediately headed for the dance floor. Jadzia had already dragged Worf out, and she was attempting to pull him into a lively salsa step. Kira was trying to persuade Odo to go out onto the dancefloor with her, with even worse results.

“I’m glad you made it, Garak!” Julian said, stepping up beside him at the bar. “I was really hoping you’d show up, but I didn’t expect you to be here right in the beginning!”

“I thought I’d see what all the fuss was about.”

Julian’s gaze danced quickly down Garak’s chest. “You look nice.”

“As do you, my dear.”

Julian grinned. “I would be flattered, but we both know you’re complimenting an outfit that you made.”

Garak shook his head. “Clothing is only as dazzling as the person wearing it.”

Julian rolled his eyes fondly and turned to order a Cosmo from the bartender. “Well, the outfit is perfect, Garak, as always.”

“I’m glad you’re happy with it. I thought the blue color would look good with your skin tone, and I am happy to say that I was right.”

Was that a blush staining Julian’s cheeks? Julian was digging for a reply when Kasidy stepped up to the two of them.

“Sorry to interrupt, boys, but I wanted to ask Julian here if he’d be interested in a dance. Ben hasn’t arrived yet, and I wanted a warm-up.”

Julian smiled. “Of course! I’ll see you later, Garak.” He grabbed Kasidy’s outstretched hand and let her lead him to the dance floor.

Garak sighed and resigned himself to an evening spent snagging Julian’s attention only when he could. Julian liked to be in the thick of social events such as these, while Garak preferred the edges, where he could blend into the shadows and watch everything unfold from a safe distance.

Julian cut a pretty, flashy figure on the dance floor. The silk Garak had lovingly picked shone under the warm club lighting, and Garak’s eyes remained trained on him as Julian twirled Kasidy around the dance floor. She had a wide smile on her face, and Julian was laughing, too. Garak wondered how long it had been since he had felt something like that for the people around him. Garak wondered if he had _ever_ truly felt that unwavering camaraderie.

Garak sipped his drink as he watched the first dance and had to admit that it did look fun. Salsa was a lively form of dance, and even when a couple wasn’t great at it, they could keep to the basic step and not look too out of place.

Garak glanced sideways as Quark sidled up next to him. “Not a dancer, Garak?”

“I can dance well enough,” Garak responded. “The company is perhaps the issue in this instance.”

Quark was wearing the suit he saved for the black tie nights in his bar, and he didn’t look happy to be there. Garak wondered who had convinced Quark to show up, or if Quark was looking for some enterprise to take advantage of while he was here.

“What about you, Quark? No dancing?”

Quark scoffed. “I wouldn’t be caught dead out there, making a fool of myself.” He sneered in the direction of his brother, who was dancing with a giggling Leeta. “Just look at them.”

Garak’s gaze caught on Julian again, who had stepped away to allow Sisko to take Kasidy into his arms. Garak watched as he effortlessly snagged Kira, who had given up on getting Odo to dance. They made a striking pair, and though Kira’s dancing was a bit choppy, Julian eased her into a smooth step with a broad grin on his face. Kira was soon smiling as well.

“I would think you’d be pleased that they’re so attached to your holosuites,” Garak said, shooting a sideways glance at Quark.

Quark shrugged. “It’s good for business, but this program is so innocent and they’re all so happy! Whatever happened to dirty, shameful entertainment, huh?”

Garak took a swig of his drink instead of remarking that programs such as these could be just as revealing as the filthier ones.

Quark eventually wandered off to go fuss at Nog, who had just walked in with Jake, and Garak settled at one of the tall tables where he could continue to watch the dancefloor in peace. Julian danced with Kira for two more songs, and Garak watched as Kira finally pulled back and they went their separate ways. Garak went on higher alert as Julian peeled from the crowd and headed his direction with a grin on his face.

“Garak, why don’t you join me?” he asked, a warm flush high in his cheeks.

“My dear, there are plenty of people out there who would be thrilled to dance with you. You do not need me.”

The high whine of a violin snapped through the air, and both Julian and Garak looked up as the band swung into a full-bodied song. Julian’s eyes widened. “Oh, Garak, come on! Dance with me!” He held out his hand, and with the thought that he was definitely going to regret this, Garak took it.

Julian tugged him onto the dance floor with the other couples and found a space big enough for the two of them to stand.

Santos, who had been fairly quiet up to this point, was the focal point of this song, and it turned out to be a lively number. It set something off in Garak as Julian took the following position, and the way their hands clasped together sent a thrill down his spine.

Garak’s hand pressed between Julian’s shoulder blades, and then they were dancing. Julian’s gaze was fixed on Garak’s face, something warm and intent in his expression. For once, he was less readable than Garak was used to.

“Where did you learn this dance?” Julian asked with a sly grin.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Garak responded.

Julian opened his mouth to argue, and Garak tucked him into an under-arm spin. When he pulled Julian back in, he made sure to leave even less space between their bodies. If Julian was going to insist on a dance, Garak was going to make the most of it.

“Warn a guy,” Julian murmured, but he didn’t seem upset. His hand was a warm weight on Garak’s shoulder. 

Garak smiled darkly and wove them carefully through the other dancing pairs.

“Do Cardassians dance like this?” Julian asked.

“They dance, but it is not quite this… sensual.” Garak illustrated the point by pulling Julian into a turn that had them pressing even closer together.

Julian’s eyelids dipped. “I see.”

Garak’s gaze flickered to Julian’s pretty mouth, and there was something about the song, the lighting, and the low buzz of alcohol in his blood that gave him the courage to lean closer to finally learn just how soft Julian's mouth was. 

Before Garak could do more than blink, Julian spun out of his arms with a fluttering laugh, and in his place stood Jadzia. Garak was left bereft and a little more startled than he was willing to admit.

“We’re doing a partner switch,” she explained, and they seamlessly continued the salsa step that Julian had spun out of.

“Indeed,” Garak said, his gaze trailing after Julian, who was now dancing with Keiko.

“Don’t worry, Garak,” Jadzia said. “The night is young and you’ll have plenty of time to dance with him.”

“I was not concerned,” he replied lazily, but Jadzia was more intelligent than that, and he could see in her expression that she knew better. She spared him, though, and for that Garak was grateful.

Another few steps and it was time to switch again. Garak ended up with Kasidy, who gave him a friendly smile and didn’t seem to mind that his attention was elsewhere. Julian was dancing with a male officer whose name Garak hadn’t caught, a bulky man whose appearance made Julian look even leaner. Garak wasn't prone to jealousy, but he couldn't help a small flare of it when Julian laughed at something the officer said. 

 When Kira ended up with him, she called him out on his staring (Julian was now dancing with Sisko). “You know, Garak, you can rig this. Just maneuver us closer to them, and snag him when we switch. Your expression is giving me a stomach ache.” Kira was always the problem-solver, wasn't she?

Garak narrowed his eyes at her, but he took her advice and moved them closer to where Julian was dancing. They reached the count to switch partners, and Kira pulled away. Garak made eye contact with Julian and took a step towards him, only for Sisko to step in the way and take the lead position with Garak. 

“Hello, Mister Garak. How are you this nice evening?"

Garak didn't allow his irritation to leak into his voice when he responded, "I am doing just wonderful." Sisko was an excellent dancer, and he led Garak around with obvious pleasure at being able to control Garak's movements. 

“I'm glad to hear it.”

Julian was back with Kira, and he wasn’t even looking over at Garak. Garak found himself annoyed by that. Julian had invited him to dance, hadn’t he? Garak was usually the one playing games, but this time Julian seemed to be playing a game of his own. Sisko was looking at him with amusement, and Garak realized that he was in on this. Julian had told him to step in the way. 

Julian finally looked over, and there was mischief in his eyes.

Garak could play this game too. Using a combination of careful foot placement and gentle pressure, Garak was able to move them closer to where Julian and Kira were dancing. On this partner switch, Garak was going to have his way and end this strange game of _regnar_ and _honge_. Luckily, Julian wasn’t as sneaky as a _regnar_ , and Garak was quite a bit cleverer than the _honge._

As soon as the switch came, Garak moved swiftly. He could see that Julian was preparing to take Jadzia’s hand, but Garak was ready. He ducked under Sisko's arm and grabbed Julian before he could get to Jadzia. 

Julian, much to Garak’s flaring irritation, spun right out of his grasp and ended up with a startled Odo in a move that was _definitely_ cheating. Odo hadn’t been a part of the dance, so this left Garak without a partner at all, standing in the middle of the dance floor like a fool.

Garak lowered his arms to his sides and carefully navigated between the dancing couples, who weren’t paying him the slightest bit of attention. That was for the better, because it was likely they would be startled by the expression on Garak's face. Julian was playing with fire here, and he knew it.

Odo was peering down his nose at Julian, but Julian was more successful at pulling him into a dance than Kira had been. It must have been a combination of the song choice and the weird enthusiastic persistence that Julian put off in powerful waves. The sight would have been amusing if Garak wasn't simmering with barely-checked irritation and anger. 

Garak made sure to approach them from an angle where only Odo could see him. They made eye contact, and Garak could tell Odo knew exactly what he wanted.

When the switch came, Odo nearly shoved Julian right into Garak’s waiting arms. Julian’s startled gasp was almost worth the trouble Garak had gone to. 

“You thought you could escape me,” Garak said with a pleased grin at finally having his prize in hand.

Julian was looking at him with wide eyes and a flushed face, far too pleased at having lost this game. “What makes you think this wasn’t the result I was aiming for? You, smug and feeling like you won. I had to beg you to dance earlier.”

Garak tugged Julian closer with a possessive hand on his back. “If you steal away from me again, I will _not_ be amused.” Garak was no longer playing any games. Garak could see the moment Julian realized this as well. 

Julian remained nearly plastered to Garak’s front, and judging by the way he was gazing at Garak through his lashes, he wasn’t planning on going anywhere. The silk of his shirt was warm under Garak’s hand, and Garak could feel the warmth of his breath on the side of his face.

“Julian,” Garak murmured. “Is this what you want?” Garak was done not knowing.

Julian turned his head, and their noses nearly brushed. Julian’s gaze was lowered. “I think you know the answer to that, Garak.”

The song was slowing and pulling to a close, and Garak decided to end their dance with a flourish. He adjusted his arm around Julian’s back and waited for Julian to shift his own arms in preparation. At the ending beat of the song, he lowered Julian into a clean dip, watching the long line of his bared throat as Julian tilted his head back. When Garak pulled him out of the dip, he kept his arm firmly around Julian’s back to hold him close.

The band eased to silence, and they were both breathing heavily, and the room disappeared around them as Julian let his gaze flicker hotly down to Garak’s mouth.

Garak slid his hand up to the back of Julian’s neck and pulled him into a searing kiss, which Julian returned, hands clutching Garak’s shoulders and attempting to tug him impossibly closer. His mouth was soft and yielding, and when Garak pressed his advantage, Julian made the loveliest noise.

A whistle tore its way into Garak’s awareness, and he pulled back reluctantly. Julian’s gaze was hazy, and a warm smile grew on his face as Garak drank him in. 

Jadzia came into focus over Julian’s shoulder, and Garak decided it was probably her who had whistled. She winked at Garak. Not everyone had seen this display, and of those who did, O’Brien was the only one with shock written on his features. Even his attention eventually fell away as the next song started and the dancing began again. They would deal with the fallout later, no doubt, but no one was willing to ruin the happy mood of the night to bother them.

Garak wanted nothing more than to take Julian out of that room and out of that silky shirt, but this was his party, and dancing with him was a great experience on its own. Julian did not leave his arms the rest of the night, even as the party wound to a close, and then Julian easily pulled Garak along into his quarters.

If dancing with Julian was enchanting, sharing his bed was even more so. Garak would have to thank Jadzia later, and maybe even Vic Fontaine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super indulgent, but I'm glad you stopped in to read it! Catch up with me on [tumblr](https://sareks.tumblr.com)


End file.
